


4月1日，天气：晴

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 我又带着BGM来了~这次是《Mystery of Love》希望大家喜欢~
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma





	4月1日，天气：晴

**Author's Note:**

> 我又带着BGM来了~这次是《Mystery of Love》
> 
> 希望大家喜欢~

四月一日，晴

他有一个身材娇小的丈夫。

他的丈夫有着奶油般白皙的皮肤，以及子夜般浓重的黑发。深色的发梢松软随意地落在额头，向下，是一双浅色的绿色眼睛，会在阳光的照耀下变得像是海水一样清澈透亮。接着是尖尖的鼻子，会因为生气和寒冷沾染上淡淡的粉红，几粒可爱的褐色雀斑点缀其上。再下则是那双薄薄的嘴唇，淋满了蜂蜜与果酱，总是让他恨不得将其嚼碎咽下。

然后是脖子、锁骨以及小巧的乳头。他用指腹在晴日的清晨一寸寸丈量过它们。

温暖、柔软。

对了，他们还有一个孩子。是个男孩儿，有着一头卷发，像他一样的棕色双眼，虽然不会说话，却聪明地不得了。他极其喜欢这个孩子，认为他继承了自己两个父亲的所有优点。

他们住在哥谭郊区一座大大的庄园里。庄园有修建整齐的草坪，干净的泳池，以及种满百合的花房。

早上，他会把亲吻当做早安，温柔地叫醒熟睡的爱人。浅金色的光束透过厚重的窗帘，落在了那个人柔软的黑色头发上。这是最让他迷恋的几个时刻之一。

今天的早饭是英式的。他们坐在巨大的窗边，沐浴着晨曦，餐盘里的食物是炒蛋、烤番茄、香肠以及烤的焦黄的吐司，配以酸甜的橙汁。

他的丈夫吃的很开心，他靠过去低头索吻，能感觉到对方嘴角幸福的弧度。

早饭之后他把自己关在封闭的房间里，昏暗的冷调台灯下散乱地摆放着一大堆文件和手稿。

他总是有很多的工作需要完成，计划、谜语和药品的采购清单。他喜欢把自己的空余时间安排地满满当当的，虽然理智告诉他这样对身体并不好，但他总是无法克制自己烦躁的内心。他喜欢、并且热爱这种工作带来的疲惫感，或许这正是他所需要的？

午饭依旧在那个洒满阳光的餐厅进行。

烟熏三文鱼、蘑菇浓汤、新鲜的蔬菜佐以白葡萄酒。

他们在午后阳光正好的时候来到别墅外的草坪上。他的丈夫会找个舒适的姿势躺在沙滩椅上，借着明媚的日光进行阅读。他则选择与他们的孩子进行每日例行的猜谜活动。他教过这个孩子手语，男孩儿学的也很快，所以他们不必使用写字板来增加游戏步骤和花费的时间，只需要尽情享受其中的乐趣。

一个小时之后，男孩会耐不住性子。小孩子总是这样，他非常理解。他们会在大大的草坪上铺好野餐布，在上面放好精致可口的点心与温热的茶水。他的丈夫这个时候也会不得不把自己的注意力从鸟类研究的书籍中拿出来，放在他们的身上。他的丈夫不太喜欢这种坐在地上，会把西装弄皱的活动，但是看在男孩和他的面子上，他的丈夫还是会带着故作不满的表情慢吞吞地挪过来。他知道此刻，一个吻就能让他可爱的丈夫红了脸，抛弃掉所有的矜持与自然。

下午茶里的果酱三明治非常美味，混着和风与青草露水的味道，吃进嘴里整个身子都变得懒散起来。抬头，蔚蓝色的天空整洁地像是一块刚熨好的麻布，没有一丁点儿云雾带来的褶皱，他丈夫的侧脸就剪印在蓝天之上。凑近看，能发现他苍白皮肤下脆弱的血管，阳光照在他脸上，金色的绒毛根根分明微微反光，好像他连身体都是由那些金色的碎光组成似的。

他的丈夫当然会注意他的注视，转头来看他，光束就这么照进眼睛里，像是波光粼粼的湖面，中央是他的倒影。

他忍不住亲吻他。

他的嘴唇尝起来像奶油而柔软的舌头的果酱作成的，甜腻又柔软。

他吮吸着他、吞咽着他，残忍地夺取对方的所有呼吸。

至于他们的孩子。噢，他当然已经睡着了，所以当然不会知道自己最敬重的两位父亲此刻正在激烈交战。

接着，他们松开了彼此。然后，他会躺在自己丈夫的大腿上，感受着他温热指腹轻轻梳捋自己发丝。

他的身心都沉浸在爱人熟悉的味道之中，阳光打在他脸上，让他昏昏欲睡，却始终难以闭上双眼。他总是难以入眠，只有那些白色的药片才能帮助他真正熟睡。

但他并不喜欢那些东西。它们给他无梦的睡眠，他想要后一项，却又讨厌前面那个。不过他现在还不用纠结这个，只需要享受来自爱人的温暖就好。

草坪上的活动一直持续到了傍晚。

他带着自己的家人慢吞吞回到了房中，红色的落日点燃了整个天空。他站在窗前，看着深色的夜一点点吞噬掉落日的余晖。

晚饭较为简单，他只是吃了两口后就放下了餐具，用纸随意地抹了抹嘴唇。

他该睡觉了。

走进盥洗室打点完一切，他看着洗漱池上的白色药瓶发呆，最后还是一粒都没有吃却放在了床头柜上。

关灯后他钻进被窝，听着自己的呼吸声渐渐入睡。

他依旧在半夜被惊醒。睁眼还是一样的黑，昏暗的空气紧紧缠绕着他，所有的一切都像是一场噩梦。

渐渐地，他平静了下来，听着自己的心跳一点点恢复正常，双眼也因为适应了黑暗而看清楚房间的布局。

他还待在熟悉的房间里。

盖上被子，他准备继续睡觉。但额头渐冷的汗水却让他无论如何都无法安眠，直到吃下了床头的药片才沉沉睡去。

他知道明天一切都会好起来的，他总是如此坚信。

但遗憾的是，哥谭未曾有过万里无云的晴日。

**Author's Note:**

> 哥谭没有万里无云的晴日，所以阳光下发生的一切都不真实。
> 
> 原谅我又发刀子了。


End file.
